Hearts Upon A Golden Spire
by animenut2003
Summary: New bad guys and a new danger is introduced. Rinoa's death but a year ago and new romances really add to the havoc. Pairings: SqQ SelI and (shounen-ai) SeZ
1. Beauty Falls

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the other Final Fantasy games. And thank god for that because if I did it would be a product of my warped imagination and would scare little children to no end.  
  
A/N: On a whim I decided I wanted to write a story. My friend told me I should write one featuring the pairings of, and I quote, "Squall/Quistis, Seifer/Zell, Irvine/Selphie, and Rinoa/that dog she has." Well in order to save face for Rinoa, even though I personally don't like her that much, I decided to kill her off instead. If you liked Rinoa and are miffed about me offing her, still give this fic a chance. I've actually written many chapters in advance so that I'll finish this one unlike many of the others I have chapters to write for.  
  
This is the first fic I've ever written with shounen-ai in it so don't be too hard on me. This fic will also have POV changes that will be addressed at the beginning of each change. I'll keep it in third person though so you don't get confused and all.  
  
Warnings.. In case you just skipped the author notes and went straight on down to the story hopefully the warnings sign caught your attention. There will be a character death referred to in this story(Rinoa) and shounen-ai (Seifer/Zell).  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 1: Beauty falls  
  
Squall's POV  
  
Squall sighed heavily looking at the gravestone in front of him. Rinoa's gravestone.  
  
It's ironic how they could all live through the ordeal with Ultimecia and a simple mugger with a gun could kill one of them after a night out. Not having any curative items, Squall could only hold her in his arms as the blood ran from the bullet wound.  
  
He could still the remember the shocked faces of his comrades as he walked into the hotel door in Fisherman's Horizon, shirt still covered in blood. They were there on Rinoa's request since she thought it the perfect place to spend their vacation and get a bit of sea breeze. That was ironic as well. They had all asked a million questions but Squall had just sat there in shock until Zell had asked if anything had happened to Rinoa. That's when reality slapped him in the face and he looked up, nodded, and burst into tears.  
  
They must have all been shocked. THE Squall Leonhart had just burst into tears right in front of their eyes. If they were shocked they didn't show it. Instead Zell and Quistis wrapped their arms around him and Selphie went off to make them some coffee so they could stay up and comfort him. He really didn't know at the time if they understood that she was dead or just that something really bad happened, but at the time only the arms around him and sobbing into Zell's shirt really mattered to him.  
  
A little later Squall had fell asleep still on the couch in Quistis and Zell's arms. He had been the first to wake up, so he pried the arms around him off and took a shower. Fully recomposed he exited the bathroom to find Irvine sitting at the table breakfast already made and waiting for Squall.  
  
As the day wore on, and each of the occupants of the hotel room woke up, only a fully composed Squall could be seen. He was fully intact with the shell that Rinoa had taken so long to break through and wouldn't even bat an eye at any of the questions they asked.  
  
She had been buried near Deling city and Squall had visited her every week for the last year. Nida, the usual driver, had become a good friend to Squall by talking to him while driving and going to out of the way places so Squall could escape.  
  
He had pretty much withdrawn from the rest of his friends but that didn't keep them from visiting him constantly and trying to cheer him up. None of them could console his lose though, so he went on from day to day preserving her memory. In his opinion whom ever had said "it's better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all" must have never truly lost the one he loved.  
  
This visit was a bit late. Having been unable to come for his usual Friday visit he left on Tuesday but had stayed double the usual time to make up for it. No one ever came with him anymore except that days driver. Zell had been the last one here with him saying that Rinoa had been like a sister to him after a while.  
  
Shifting the small black leather bag around his waste, containing healing items he now carried everywhere, to a more comfortable position, he stood up. Nida was waiting to take him back to Garden and he really needed get there in preparation for his next mission.  
  
Back at the ship he signaled Nida. He couldn't wait to get back and maybe lose himself in a battle or two.  
  
* * *  
  
Stepping off the ship, Squall raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Waiting for him were the SeeD's accompanying him on the mission. It was the orphanage gang, including Seifer who got back in thanks to Matron, who would be with him and he kind of felt relieved. He knew they could take care of themselves if need be and he most definitely wouldn't lose another person he cared about.  
  
To the casual observer Squall would seem to be withdrawn, but this was when he was most comfortable. Listening to Seifer and Zell fight while Quistis tries to shut them up happened to be one of the most relaxing things for him. It meant he was home. And with his family.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zell's POV  
  
Zell bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet. They were going on a mission and it was their first one since the clean up of the Lunar Cry. Killing monsters and cleaning wreckage was okay and all but it got kind of repetitious after two weeks. And since it took them three months to clean it all up, it was really boring.  
  
Then, upon coming back, Zell got another great surprise. None other than Seifer Almasy had returned to Garden and seemed to have some personal vendetta against Zell. And the fact that Seifer seemed to tag along everywhere really didn't help matters.  
  
Zell shadow boxed as he followed, keeping his distance so Quistis didn't yell at him again. Quistis had really changed since the Ultimecia incident. She was much sharper and less carefree, and she took on a few of the old Squall's personality traits. The most annoying one being the constant inner debates she had.  
  
Zell folded his hands behind his head and sighed. That wasn't the Quistis he had developed a crush on and had sent notes and not so subtle hints to. She wasn't interested though, always seeming to stare off at one of the two gunblade wielders and completely disregarding him.  
  
The only people in their group that seemed to actually be happy all the time were Irvine and Selphie. While they were cute together, Zell could admit that though not aloud, watching them became sickening after a few minutes of constant doe eyes and cuddling. Especially if you didn't have anyone to do that with anymore.  
  
Zell had tried going out with Bastel the library girl but something was missing in their relationship. Zell just didn't feel connected to her and therefore he really didn't give her much of his time. Zell had wanted to break it off within the first two weeks but couldn't. It really didn't matter though, because after the first month she had had enough and in the middle of the hallway had broken it off with Zell and, to add some salt to the wound, had been sure to proclaim each of his problems to everyone there.  
  
Zell was extremely embarrassed after that, especially since Seifer had been there. The most surprising thing however had been the fact that Seifer never mentioned it. Not even one little quote or jeer left his mouth that pertained to that incident and Zell, for once, was actually grateful towards the other blonde.  
  
They all piled into the elevator getting ready for their official mission briefing by Cid and Matron. Matron had gone back to reopen the orphanage but had quickly come back to Garden unable to be away from her husband again. It was sweet really, as long as they kept their mind on business and not on each other.  
  
The elevator doors hissed open and they all piled out seeming to be in some big discussion about what might lay ahead.  
  
"What if there's some big base holding someone like Galbadia's secrets. That would make the mission so much better," Selphie jumped excitedly while still clinging to her boyfriends arm. How Irvine stood her Zell would never know.  
  
Seifer sighed shaking his head, "If only. It's gonna be another wild goose chase. Isn't that right Chiken-wuss?" The last statement was spoken cheerfully and with a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
Zell scowled at the taller blonde and managed to yell out, "Don't call me that!!!" before he was reduced to incomprehensible muttering. The nerve of that Seifer to keep bring up that old nickname.  
  
"Call you what, Chicken-wuss?" Seifer eyed the martial artist, his superior smirk in place.  
  
"You know exactly what Seifer."  
  
"The chicken or the wuss part? Cus I can call you one or the other if you want."  
  
"God damnit Seifer."  
  
They had by now reached Cid's desk and the headmaster sat regarding them with fascination. Everyone else on the other hand regarded them with irritation and Quistis took her usual job silencing them very seriously. "Would you two just shut up."  
  
Zell stopped mid shout and glanced at the extremely annoyed looking instructor. Noting the look on her face he wisely decided to take a seat, first making sure it was as far from her and Seifer as possible.  
  
"So," Cid remaining unfazed by the antics of his SeeD's shuffled some papers around on his desk, "now that we're all done I need your attention. As you have already been informed some strange buildings have been found near Dollet. You have been selected to investigate and destroy this buildings if it's deemed necessary. You have all been partnered for this and are to look after your partner. Maybe this mission will bring you all closer together."  
  
Standing up Cid walked around the desk with a conspiratorial smirk on his face, "You shall be sharing a room after you complete your assigned task. You are also not allowed to leave anywhere unless your partner leaves as well. We have reasons for this so follow orders or I can't guarantee who will attack you."  
  
Leaning back to rest against he sighed, "First group of partners will be Selphie and Irvine." They hugged quickly, Selphie giggling.  
  
"Second pair Squall and Quistis." They gave each other a quick glance before both looked away for completely different reasons. Quistis's being the faint blush on her cheeks.  
  
"And that just leaves Seifer and Zell." At this both blondes rose from their seats, protests flying from their mouths.  
  
"I can't be pared with Chicken-wuss."  
  
"We'll kill each other before we even think of helping each other. What are you thinking? And I told you not to call me that Seifer!"  
  
Cid raised a hand to stop them. When the protests had died away he smiled lightly, "Well this will be a chance to work on trust now won't it."  
  
Unable to argue with the headmaster Zell fell back into his seat glowering. This really sucked but what could he do. He'd have to do it, but no one said he had to like it. And on that note the meeting ended leaving Zell to head back and try to get some sleep for the mission tomorrow.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
^_^ hoped you like the first chapter. R&R even if it is a flame cus they're reviews too.  
  
I really tried to be the person when I was in their POV so that how they feel about each of the people would come across right. I also tried to give reasons for any slight personality changes.  
  
Hope you enjoyed 


	2. Separation

^_^ Here's Chapter two.. Course it was uploaded about 6 seconds after chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Final Fantasy VIII and the rest of the Final Fantasy's because then I'd be rich. Unfortunately I don't.  
  
Warnings. Just in case you missed it last time here it is. There will be a character death referred to in this story(Rinoa) and shonen-ai (Seifer/Zell).  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 2: Separation  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
Seifer shifted uncomfortably in his seat. This mission was the moment of truth for him. Everyone would have their eye on him to make sure he was cut out for his almost instantaneous promotion to SeeD when he returned.  
  
The ship was eerily quiet, with only the sounds of the engine keeping it from complete silence. Zell was sitting in the chair across the aisle from him and the prospect of picking on shorter blonde was just too tempting. Leaning out into the aisle Seifer whispered, "Hey Chicken, I have a question for you. How do you get your hair like that? Cement?"  
  
Zell, to his credit, didn't respond only sitting and continuing to stare out the window.  
  
Seifer smirked, this was gonna be fun. "Umm Chicken-wuss. You deaf? I asked how you got your hair to stand up like that. Complicated anti- gravity fields? Maybe some sort of quick dry cement?"  
  
To this Zell flushed slightly with anger and his eyes began to sparkle. Seifer was barely able to keep the sigh from escaping his lips. 'He looks so cute like that.' Yes Seifer had just admitted that Zell was cute. The list also stretched to include hot, sexy, adorable, and many more.  
  
Seifer had noticed his attraction to Zell a long time ago. Because of his image and attitude, however, he couldn't ever act on his feelings. So in order to get reactions from the other blonde he constantly teased him. Now that he was thrown from his social pedestal he spent a lot of time with the whole orphanage gang. Fuujin and Raajin had both left when they were offered a job in Esthar.  
  
Looking at the clock Seifer surmised they'd be there soon. He closed his eyes and lay back to rest.  
  
* * *  
  
The sudden stop of the ship jolted Seifer from his light sleep. They'd landed near Dollet and it was dusk. They figured if they did it later at night there would be less of a chance of running into anything hostile. Seifer highly doubted that.  
  
Stepping from the ship Seifer accepted the map shoved into his hand by Squall. Each teams route was laid out on the map, Seifer and Zell going almost directly North.  
  
Sighing he passed the map to his partner without a word. This was really going to be fun with neither of them talking to each other.  
  
"Okay." Squall stated looking at his watch. Glancing up at the setting sun he pressed a button on the watch, "We have 4 hours to explore our route and get back here. I want you all to keep radio contact open. And if you get lost send up a signal. Let's go."  
  
The next two hours Seifer spent trying to ignore the hyperactive tendencies of his partner while trying to scout the area. Suddenly Zell stopped and grabbed Seifer's arm. Following the direction Zell was looking in Seifer could make out a box like shape in the distance next to one of the larger hills.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Zell had tilted his head slightly to the side in contemplation. Another one of the looks Seifer secretly enjoyed.  
  
"Don't know. Maybe we should go check it out. Could just be some hermit's cabin but who knows." Seifer had already started off in that direction leaving a still thoughtful Zell behind.  
  
Upon reaching the house they found it to look exactly like a small hut, but they received no answer when they had knocked on the door. Seifer shrugged and tried the handle. Surprisingly enough it opened. Even more surprising was the light that shone from the handle for a few seconds before shutting off only to be replaced by a screechy metal voice. "User unrecognized. Program 333562 Self-destruct activated. 3." Seifer immediately spun around, grabbed Zell by the arm, and booked it out of there.  
  
They only got four steps away before the hut exploded and the force of the blast landed Zell and Seifer on the ground. Picking himself up Seifer looked at Zell. The shorter blonde seemed to be frozen in place, eyes glazed over. Wherever his mind was it wasn't on their current problem. Said problem being the rumbling of the ground underneath them.  
  
Seifer picked Zell up, ready to run again, when he heard a sudden roaring sound. The ground from the top of the hill began to fall away revealing the metal tip of what must have been an airship. Taking a glance from the now crumbling hill to the cliff beside them Seifer had time to clutch Zell tightly to his body and mutter one word before the cascading dirt and rocks hit them, "Shit."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Selphie's POV  
  
Selphie groaned inwardly as another wave of soldiers took the third wave's place. The soldiers were Galbadian in dress but seemed to be more trained in their respective weapons. She guessed Galbadia wasn't as dismembered as they had thought.  
  
A growling to her left caught her attention distracting her from battle. Irvine, emitting the animalistic growl, had thrown down his gun, held out both and hands, and watched as soldier after soldier ignited in flame. Selphie, following her companion's example, held out her hand letting her Thundaga spells wreak some havoc.  
  
As suddenly as the soldiers had attacked they stopped. Off in the distance a rumbling could be heard, followed immediately by the appearance of a sleek, shiny airship. Selphie watched bewildered at the soldiers began to flee. Sure they were out matched in power but Selphie and Irvine were far more outnumbered.  
  
In direction the forces were fleeing more of the airships could be made out, most likely being their transport vehicles. Looking to her boyfriend she found him slumped on the ground, clutching his side.  
  
Crouching down she gave him a small smile, "Need any help?"  
  
"Glad your sense of humor is still intact. Yeah a cure spell our two would help out." Irvine smiled right back trying to keep the mood light.  
  
Selphie nodded and held a hand to his injured side. A warm feeling swept threw her before leaping from her fingers to cure the injured area.  
  
Irvine stood, the warmth of the spell flowing through his veins, and surveyed the area. Glancing around only the remains of about 30 Galbadian soldiers was any evidence to the battle.  
  
Selphie stood beside him, her usual chipper smile back on her face. "Guess we have something to report on huh? Wanna head back?"  
  
Irvine gave a slight nod, "Yeah better head back. No telling what the others found."  
  
With that they set off through the barren and slightly hilly grassland, only to be the first one's back. They sat, cuddled up together, for almost 2 hours before they were finally graced with the presence of Squall and Quistis. A very annoyed Squall and Quistis.  
  
"We're an hour late Squall. If you hadn't gone and jumped down that damned cliff to investigate this wouldn't have happened." Quistis stood, hands on hips, seemingly extremely vexed.  
  
"Whatever." Squall, composed emotionless mask in place, walked over to the cuddling pair. "Where are Seifer and Zell?"  
  
Selphie snuggled a little closer to Irvine and looked up into Squall's stormy eyes, "I really don't know. We were the first ones back."  
  
Irvine just shrugged, seeming unconcerned by lack of the two noisy blondes. Though who could really say they missed them in this serenity.  
  
"We were attacked though. Maybe Seifer and Zell were held up because of an attack." Selphie beamed at her own pronouncement unable to contain the energy that always bubbled up inside of her.  
  
Squall nodded in acceptance and sat down to wait. Hopefully they'd be back soon or else the hotel might give up their rooms.  
  
While waiting Irvine and Quistis had started up a game of triple triad. They were through their 12th game when an idea suddenly struck Selphie, "What way did Zell and Seifer go?"  
  
Squall shrugged casually, "North I think. They're late though and in another hour I'm going to leave them."  
  
Selphie nodded, "So directly north from here." Pulling out her map she tried to discern what was taking them so long. The land was a bit hilly but otherwise flat until the cliff to the beach. "So here's this. Wait! Irvine, " she cried, her voice raising a few octaves and pulling said long- haired cowboy from his seat, "what if they were in that explosion we saw!"  
  
Spinning around an odd look crossed Squall's face. It was a cross between panic and fear. It only showed for a second before a it was replaced by the emotionless mask that always adorned his face. "Well we'll need to set out that way. You two go in a northeasterly direction and keep communication open. We'll be going northwest " Immediately Squall spun on his heel, pulled Quistis up by her elbow, and began to trudge away.  
  
Selphie hopped up unable to contain her worry that was coming out in a form of unstoppable energy. Dragging Irvine along at a grueling place and periodically informing Squall that they had found absolutely nothing Selphie soon came upon the remnants of the hill that the ship had come from. Immediately upon arrival an unexpected rain began to pour down but it was unable to keep Selphie, and a very unwilling Irvine, from searching the premises.  
  
"Yellow team have you found anything?" Squall's voice broke through the steadily increasing rain from not just their radio but one from a few feet away as well.  
  
Excitedly Selphie picked up the other radio and pressed the button, "Yeah I just found their radio guys. But this rain is seriously reducing our visibility. Even if they were lying at my feet I don't think we'd be able to see them."  
  
"Understood. I think we should head back and continue the search in the morning when we can be of better use. Mark down your bearings and meet us back at the transport in an hour. Blue team out." Squall's voice ended and was replaced by the customary static of connection loss.  
  
"Well Irvy I wanna check out that cliff right there and then we'll head back. Figure out where we're at before I'm back k?" Irvine nodded in response and Selphie went bouncing off to the edge of the drop off.  
  
Peering over Selphie squinted in the dim light and harsh rain. The avalanche extended over the edge and she could only see dark clumps of dirt on the beach. Had it not been raining she probably would have noticed the two body's intertwined and half covered by the dirt. Being unable to see this however, she took her leave of the cliff and, with Irvine in tow, began the hour jog back.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As for the actual maps and such I have no clue what around Dollet looks like cus I haven't played the game in a couple of years. It was my first Final Fantasy and after 3 times I decided it was enough.  
  
R&R cus I love to hear how my works going so I can improve. I think I'll make the next chapter even longer cus the story is going to split into three directions. ( that's why I had them all in their pairing for the mission. 


	3. And the Road Splits

Again uploaded about 6 seconds after the first chapter but oh well. This is where the story splits in three different directions that are all in a way connected to the main story element. New bad guys (and gals) are introduced with their own spiffy side stories that I may make One-shots if anyone would like.  
  
I'm currently listening to the Kill Bill soundtrack (great movie) and it may result in a bit more violence because I'm reliving the movie.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Final Fantasy 8 I'd be trying to make an awesome sequel instead of writing fanfiction. Alas I do not and we can only make do with the FF8 given to us.  
  
Warnings: Go back a chapter or two if you want em.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 3: And the road splits  
  
Zell's POV  
  
Fear. The emotion was running through his veins and seizing his body. In seconds the explosion would happen and it would all be over. His flesh would burn and his body would be blasted from the ground left among all the charred corpses. He'd went on a suicide mission with Selphie and Quistis to that missile base. They hadn't even been able to help so their sacrifice would go unrewarded.  
  
Suddenly he was wrenched forward and being pulled towards the open hatch of the Iron Clad and listening to the steady rumble up cracking concrete and grating metal just before the fire came pouring from the blasted off door frames. An unbearable heat washed over his back as he was pulled through and thrown against a wall before the hatch was closed. The grating sounds and rocking of the metal giant did noting to ease Zell's feeling of complete and utter terror. He had faced monsters twice his size and now to die in a fiery explosion seemed unfair.  
  
But as the rumbling of the Iron Clad continued it all began to fade and Zell became aware of the light splatter of droplets on his back and a heaving warmth beneath him. Lifting up his head he came face to face with his longtime enemy Seifer Almasy. Attempting to pull away only resulted in a whimper of pain and falling back onto Seifer's chest.  
  
The taller man awoke with a grunt as Zell fell back onto him and opened his eyes to the rain drenched world. "Chicken get off a me."  
  
Zell growled in frustration, "I would Almasy but it seems I've broken my ankle. And it's trapped under some of this debris."  
  
Sighing Almasy attempted to wiggle free and only marginally succeeded. The small blonde on top bit his lip as the dirt and gravel dug it's way into his severed ankle, desperately trying not to cry out in pain. "You know this really isn't working Chicken. Do you got any healing spells junctioned?"  
  
Zell shook his head still biting his lip and holding in tears.  
  
Seifer nodded, "Wells that sucks. Got any potions?"  
  
Zell shook his head again, "I had one but judging from the broken shards in my side I'd say it fell out on the way down."  
  
Seifer pulled his arms out and tried to claw some the fallen rocks and dirt away to no avail. "Well there's only one option left. Chicken this is gonna hurt like hell." And with no more of a warning Seifer grabbed Zell's legs and pulled the small blond free.  
  
Zell flipped over onto his back and let out a choked cry as he hit the ground, ankle ripped free from it's torturous prison. Seifer soon followed, scrambling back on all fours and nearly landing on his injured companion.  
  
Zell groaned and sat up, glaring at the man who nearly ripped his foot off. "You could give a little more warning next time."  
  
Seifer smirked, "Then you could protest and fight against me and we'd never be out. And catching pneumonia while trying to get free is not something I wanted to do at the moment."  
  
Zell chose that exact moment to sneeze and notice how cold it had gotten with the onset of rain. "Well maybe we should find some shelter."  
  
Seifer leapt to his feet and without explanation scooped Zell up into his arms. Zell froze for a few seconds before deciding that his pride was definitely at stake. Zell tried to escape from Seifer's grasp and ended up landing on the soft sandy beach. "What ya doing down there Chicken."  
  
Zell, finally catching on to the nickname, turned a furious red color, "I am not a chicken. And for your information I think I'd rather walk."  
  
Seifer watched as Zell tried to get to his feet only to slide back down as soon as he put some pressure on his foot. "Maybe you should accept some help before you pass out from blood loss."  
  
Zell looked down at his ankle. It was covered in blood and mud had seeped into the cuts. Zell sighed, "All right but I refused to be carried." This said, he allowed Seifer to pull him up from the ground and then leaned against the other man keeping his foot off the ground.  
  
"Okay Chicken, we're going to go to that cave right there. Now just try not to put any weight on that leg and keep up the best you can." Zell tried to hop along with his companion but his agonizingly slow pace was frustrating. Soon Zell was being carried again, but being at Seifer's side instead of in his arms was slightly less embarrassing.  
  
Zell glanced to the left at the man carrying him. It was the first time Zell had even contemplated a close examination of Seifer's face. And examine he did, from his beautiful blonde hair right down to his wonderfully angled jaw bone. His eyes were set on their destination and his jaw set in determination with his lips but a line. 'I wonder what his face would look like if I kissed him.' This thought brought on a fit of giggles that must of reached Seifer's ears for the were brought to a sudden stop.  
  
Seifer was looking down at him with a frown, "Zell are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Wonderful why do you ask?" Zell smiled stupidly at him.  
  
"Zell I think your pretty damn sick." Seifer picked up the pace arriving at the cave entrance moments later. Setting the blond down he quickly checked for fever, "Damn your hot Zell."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I was commenting on your temperature."  
  
"Mmm. Your pretty hot your self. Now let's go to sleep, strangely I'm a bit tired." And he was. He felt lightheaded and a bit distant from the world like he was watching it rather then living it. It must have been the fever and the fatigue that made Seifer's worried face look so cute. "Yeah, I think that's what I'll do."  
  
The last thing he heard was Seifer calling out to him, "Stay with me a little longer Zell." And his last thought before the blackness completely engulfed him was 'Hey he just called me Zell.'  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Quistis's POV  
  
Quistis brushed through the undergrowth grumbling as the thorns lashed at her body. 'Of course this part of the trail had to lead through thorns and over uneven ground. And of course Seifer and Zell had to disappear on this simple mission. They were probably fighting again and pushed each other off a cliff.' Quistis was worried and when she was worried she criticized the people who caused such an annoying feeling.  
  
Squall's complete silence did noting to ease her mind and only proved to aggravate her even more. Growling she let her whip swipe through the bush in front of her and watched with satisfaction as the remnants of the bush flew in all directions. If she was going to be trudging through the woods in the rain she might as well do something to distract herself. 'Maybe some conversation is in order."  
  
"So do you think they might have pushed each other off a cliff?"  
  
"."  
  
'Maybe not.' A distraction was not easy to come by when Squall was your only companion. Unless said companion was walking in front of you and only in a white T-shirt. A wet white T-shirt. Wrapping her arms about herself she summoned up all the acting skills she had and brought on the best fake shiver she could. After about three minutes of this Squall tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Here take this." With that Squall shoved his leather coat into her arms and proceeded to push through the undergrowth. She wrapped the coat around herself and followed him through the trees. She was just starting to enjoy the clinging qualities of white T-shirts when a rustling to her left caught her attention. Without thinking her whip flew out towards the disturbance and it was deflected.  
  
A crackling bolt of energy came flying from the bushes and made Quistis dodge to the side. Seconds later Squall had already launched himself towards the spot only to be blocked by a pair of much smaller blades. At the same instanced daggers flew from the tress towards Squall who had no chance of dodging. Quistis let her whip fly and it connected with the daggers sending them to the ground.  
  
Seeing her chance she started to run. They needed to get somewhere where they could see their attackers and that small field off to the left seemed just perfect. Changing direction and finding Squall on her heals she smiled. In an open fight they could definitely win.  
  
Stopping in the middle of the field she spun around whip at the ready. She only had to wait a few seconds for their attackers to appear.  
  
A woman with long auburn hair with a rose pin in it stepped out first. Her black denim trench coat draped down to just above the ground and covered the majority of her body. The clothing underneath was a simple purple shirt with the words 'I HAVE MAJOR ISSUES, you've been warned' on it and a pair of black denim shorts. Her feat were enclosed in a pair of black boots looked extremely warn with age. She looked like a normal woman in her mid-twenties until you got a look at the gun in her hands. The gun was no ordinary shot gun. Mounted on the top was some large ball that Quistis couldn't guess the purpose of. Judging from the predatory gleam in her gray eyes though, they wouldn't be going anywhere without a fight. Stepping our behind her was a slightly younger man. His red hair stuck out at odd angles and dropped a bit in front of his face. He was dressed in a pair of baggy khaki's and a blue button up shirt. Something about this guy was familiar but what it was didn't register in her mind. A black leather belt hung from his hips with two sword sheaths. The swords were a bit short and still clutched firmly in his hands. Blue eyes bored into her forcing her to avert her gaze.  
  
"So this is Balamb's finest. A few shots and they run off." The woman had lowered her gun and was smirking at the two SeeD's.  
  
"It's called strategy if you must know. But judging from your lack of recognition for the fact I doubt you even know the definition of any word containing more than two syllables." Quistis easily retorted with a verbal assault that made many people lose their cool.  
  
"Listen here blondie. I'm here to capture you. The nicer you are the lest painful it will be. Know ask me nicely to take you back to my boss and I might forget you insulting my intelligence." The woman had barely let the blow to her ego show in her facial expression but Quistis could easily read it.  
  
"I wasn't insulting anything. Just merely stating the facts." Quistis smirked as an added affect.  
  
The woman moved her left hand to the ball on the gun and leveled the gun at Quistis. But before any action could be taken the woman's partner moved a lighting fast pace to block the barrel. "Oseji calm down. They need to be alive when be take them back."  
  
"But Kakusu can't I hurt them just a little."  
  
"You'll get your chance. Now just capture her."  
  
Oseji nodded a smiled at the two SeeD's. "It's time to play." Suddenly magic ripped through the air. But it was magic like Quistis had never seen before. It seemed to be a Thunder spell that was so concentrated that it was like a bullet. Quistis had no time to dodge and bullet ripped into her shoulder seconds before the electricity ran through her.  
  
Spinning to the ground Quistis went right to work healing her arm. Listening carefully to the pair of feet approaching over the clash of swords Quistis waited. When the person behind her was close enough Quistis flipped her wrist and gave the whip a few seconds to wrap around Oseji's legs. Pulling the whip she rolled over, pushed herself up, and went to drop her elbow into the other woman's stomach.  
  
Instead of connecting with soft flesh, however, her elbow hit the shotgun making her curse aloud. The metal barrel connected with the side of her face and she fell onto her back. Squall landed a few feet from her and a red haze began to fill her vision. Reaching up to her forehead she whipped her hand across it. Bringing the hand back down she glanced at the blood covered fingers and then at the hazy figure standing above her.  
  
"Let's load 'em in the ship Kakusu. Mazeru is waiting for the legendary team of SeeD's."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Irvine's POV  
  
Irvine paced back and forth. They'd been there for an hour but they still hadn't been able to contact Quistis or Squall. Selphie was folding and refolding the map they had and now Irvine was ready to get to town and see if they had any open rooms.  
  
Sitting down and leaning back against the car they had brought, he let his hat fall down over his eyes. Waiting for what seemed like forever he looked through the open car door at the clock. Two minutes and not a second more had passed. Wow this was gonna be a long wait.  
  
Suddenly a body slammed into him and he brushed his hat aside to find his beautiful brunet angle. She smiled seductively down at him and asked huskily, "Wanna play a game?'  
  
Irvine, at a bit of a loss for words at her abruptness, nodded enthusiastically. These opportunities were few and far between so Irvine was going to take advantage of it.  
  
Selphie smiled brightly, brushed her lips against Irvine's, and hopped off. "Okay lets play some cards. How does Go Fish sound."  
  
Irvine sighed and sat up, 'She is so gonna pay for that.' "Go Fish sounds good," Irvine pulled her into his lap, "But you'll have to something for me first." He lowered his head to put their lips inches apart.  
  
"Yeah and what is that." Selphie smiled, eyes half lidded in anticipation.  
  
Irvine flipped his head to the side so his ponytail fell into her face, "Check to see if I have any leafs left in my hair."  
  
Selphie huffed and rolled out of his lap, "That's no fair. I gave you a kiss."  
  
"All's fair in love and war. And I'm in love with your aren't I."  
  
Selphie pulled a pack of cards from the card and threw them at him, "Deal."  
  
Irvine smiled affectionately, "Sure thing." He shuffled the cards and delt them out. Picking up his hand he set down his pairs. "Got any three's."  
  
"No" Selphie looked up in time to see the small parcel on a small parachute pass in front of her. Glancing up she gasped.  
  
Irvine, turning his head upwards, saw her reason for gasping. A streamline metal ship floated over their head. The ship stayed in position for a few more seconds before, with a roar of the engines, it took off. The cards kicked up off the ground and landed around the two stunned SeeD's.  
  
His head snapping down Irvine found the parcel. Ripping it open he found a picture of a bloody and battered Squall and Quistis. A note taped to the picture explained the meaning. Irvine read it aloud.  
  
"We've captured your commander and the blonde woman. We'll be back for you in a little bit. Oh and those two hot blondes.  
  
Love Oseji."  
  
The note was a in a tight scrawl and seconds after he finished it, it burst into flame. Dropping the note he looked up to Selphie who was examining the picture with a look of horror.  
  
"They have them. And they don't know where Seifer and Zell are either."  
  
"Oh Irvine. Look at them. Who could beat Quistis and Squall like that. They must be inhuman." Selphie flipped the picture over and set it down, no longer able to look at the horrendous site.  
  
Irvine got to his feet and helped Selphie up. "Come on we'll need to report to one of our messenger's."  
  
Selphie nodded and hopped into the car. They really need to report their findings and Selphie needed some time to sort out all the disappearances. A simple routine mission and this is what happens. Two captured, and two missing. They really needed to reevaluate their contracts.  
  
Irvine swerved through the ruts and was making generally good progress. That was until the stream of fire came shooting in front of the car.  
  
Spinning the wheel the car began to spin. Looking out the window Irvine saw that the ground was covered in a sheet of ice. The car was slowing down but extremely slowly. Opening the door he signaled to Selphie, "We're gonna have to jump. If this car slams into something at this speed it's gonna explode."  
  
Selphie nodded, "On three."  
  
Together they counted praying that they'd make it out of this unscathed and that they didn't hit anything. "1. 2. 3." And they jumped.  
  
Irvine hit the ice and rolled. A few seconds later he was brought to an abrupt stop. Looking up he came face to face to face to face with a three headed Ruby Dragon.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A cliffie. And a cliffie that turned out like I wanted it to. Hope you all like it to. Though I really wanted to change the Quistis part a bit I was practically attacked when I suggested it.  
  
Anyway I would like to now direct your attention to the bottom of this page. There is a little button there that says "Submit Review." Now I'd really really really appreciate it if you'd click on that button and tell me what you think. If you want to flame me then I'll feed it to my new Ruby Dragon Chimera. Thank you. 


	4. Pain and confusion

I am back with another installment, spurred on by the friend I'm doing this for. And I'm extremely sorry for it's lateness. But neway, thanks to my three reviewers:  
  
Escada, Kelani2539, and Anime Addict Anonymous  
  
Keep on reviewing you three and I hope I get some new people too. And now on to the legal stuffs.  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 and all it's elements belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except some of the characters I made up using Japanese words.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 4: Pain and confusion  
  
Squall's POV  
  
Squall's head swam as warm fingers danced across his exposed flesh, sending his senses into a frenzied state. Soft lips pressed lightly against his neck and moved across and up his jaw line before capturing his mouth. Long golden tresses tumbled down past his face and deep blue eyes stared into his own. A gasp escaped his lips and the woman above him pressed their bodies together.  
  
* * *  
  
Squall awoke abruptly, a sheen of sweat coating his body and making his shirt stick to his skin. He'd never had a dream that intense. He was, after all, the ice prince, and that applied to all aspects of his emotions. Suddenly noticing the cold, hard stone beneath him Squall's head snapped up.  
  
The room consisted of nothing more than a bucket in the corner. The large metal door stood in the corner of the wall opposite him, being the only exit from the stone prison. Standing, Squall chose to inspect the door further, looking for any possible weaknesses that could be used to his advantage. Upon closer inspection of the door he noticed a small black box with a button.  
  
Curious but not stupid, Squall inspected the box. He wanted to press the button and see what it did but he knew that it could be a trap. Who said curiosity killed the cat? It just kept him on his toes.  
  
Sliding his hands across the door looking for cracks he almost didn't notice the heavy footfalls coming down the corridor. As the footfalls stopped in front of the door Squall spun off to the side, ready to attack. When the door opened however Squall froze as Quistis was thrown through it.  
  
She looked like she'd been through hell and back, hair matted to her back with sweat and a bit of blood. She lay there, unmoving, for a moment before pulling herself into a sitting position. She caught sight of Squall and the small frown upon his face.  
  
"I look like shit don't I?" She let a small smile grace her lips, her shadowed eyes attempting to conceal her pain.  
  
"Maybe just a little bit. Did they pump you for information?" Squall crouched down and tried to asses the damage done and hope he'd be able to do something.  
  
Quistis nodded, slumping back against the wall. "She wanted to know something about some codes to the Garden. From what I gathered she needs them for someone else. Some sort of genetic experiment or something along those lines."  
  
Squall sighed as he stood, another crazy, power-hungry villain for them to deal with. Stripping off his shirt Squall kneeled back down. He brought the shirt to Quistis's forehead and dabbed at the sweat and blood. As he worked down her face he noticed the extremely reddish tint to her cheeks and how she had averted her gaze downwards. Squall leaned down to catch her gaze, "Are you gonna be all right?"  
  
Quistis let her gaze travel back up to meet his eyes before she nodded and dropped her head back down, her face reddening further.  
  
Squall stood back up and went to his post beside the door. His mind closed back in on itself as he engaged in what his friends liked to call an his inner monologue. 'We're trapped in an enemy base. We know nothing about why we are here except for some vague details. And Quistis,' He chanced a look at the woman who didn't want to seem to look at him, 'reminds me of a nervous cadet.'  
  
Sighing, Squall inspected his shirt before putting it back on, they needed a plan to get out of there and they needed it soon. "So did you see anything of interest out there?"  
  
Quistis suddenly reverted to business mode, the pink tint fading from her cheeks. "Someone seems to be doing a lot of genetic crossbreeding in the labs here. As I was escorted through the compound I found various creatures that seemed to be either a new breed or a combination of old ones. The laboratories I got a glimpse of have so many tanks filled with genetically manipulated creations that there is enough for a small army. Looking at this from a military standpoint the situation is grim."  
  
Squall nodded, "Well if we're going to do anything about this we'll need to get out of here. See any exits."  
  
"Yeah but they were all heavily guarded." Quistis sighed and they both fell into silence for a small amount of time. During this time Quistis, with help from the wall, was able to stand up on the opposite side of the door from Squall. "Are you going to be able to keep up if we get out of here?" Squall's face had shifted into a calculating look as a few possible escape plans ran through his head. He really wished he had some maps of the area right about know.  
  
"You get us out of this room and I'll get us to an exit. You're the one who needs to worry about keeping up." Her lips curled up into a true smile this time.  
  
Squall let a comforting smile grace his features, "If your sure then. Now this is what we're going to have to do."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Selphie's POV  
  
Selphie hit the ice and rolled back with the momentum coming to a stop on the cold, solid ice. She was thankful for that fact that the rain had stopped or else the ice would have been a lot slicker. She unsteadily rose to her feet and cast her gaze around for Irvine only to have her eyes land on a red scaled monster. The reflected light off the scales and the ice nearly blinded her but she could make out the three heads of the ruby dragon that towered above her.  
  
Her eyes traveled down the blinding scales to the legs where she could make out Irvine, gun raised and backing away. He only made it a few feet before he slipped and fell, his gun going off. The bullet bounced off the dragon's hide and all three heads swerved towards where Irvine had fell.  
  
He was saved, however, by the large explosion the car made as it crashed into a line of a trees not too far behind the dragon's tail. As the body whipped around the tail caught Irvine and sent him flying back across the ice. Selphie, fire magic welling up inside her, ran on the ice melting what was in front of her. Stopping her flow of magic she slid to a stop only a few feet from Irvine's prone body.  
  
Glancing back at the dragon she found it still occupied with the flaming cars and tree's. Hopefully the fire could keep it occupied long enough for them to get of there.  
  
She shifted her attention back to Irvine, "Irvine. wake up." Selphie shook his shoulders and watched as he slowly gained consciousness. "We need to get out of here before it looks back this way."  
  
A roar rent the air and Selphie flinched and looked back at the enraged dragon. She was prepared for a charge or maybe some other form of attack, but she wasn't prepared for the jet of ice magic to come from the right head and spread across the ground towards them.  
  
Selphie, with strength born of fear, grabbed Irvine by the shirt and slid him across the ice and out of the way of the ice blast. The cool wind blew over them and Irvine suddenly sat straight up.  
  
A bolt of thunder magic crashed beside them and they both turned in time to see a flash of glittering scales and a row of razor sharp teeth. Selphie closed her eyes and grabbed on to Irvine's hand squeezing tightly.  
  
She waited for the snapping jaws to close over her and everything to become oblivion. And waited, and waited, and waited. She ventured a peak and found the dragon's closed jaw's only about a foot away. A whistle sounded and the dragon reared up, all heads swiveling in the direction of the forest.  
  
"MIWAKU, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW." A woman in flowing red robes stood at the base of a tree gesticulating frantically. The dragon seemed indecisive and wavered between continuing the attack and listening to the woman. "MIWAKU! NOW!"  
  
Miwaku walked slowly towards the woods, all three heads bowed in submission. The woman climbed up on one of the heads as soon as the dragon reached her and then turned the dragon around to face Selphie and Irvine. It bowed a head in respect before taking off through the trees, crushing everything in it's path.  
  
Selphie picked herself off the ground, "Well that was fun. Who do you think that was Irvine."  
  
Irvine shook his head to clear it and looked at the destruction that the dragon had left behind. "Someone who was only playing with us. And someone that probably has some connection with the people who took Squall and Quistis."  
  
Selphie nodded as she too looked at the fallen trees and frozen ground. A Ruby Dragon with that much magic power along with all it's natural abilities was a powerful enemy. That woman could have easily killed them but she didn't. The question on Selphie's mind was 'Why?' "We'll have to figure out who she is later. Right now it's really important that we contact Garden."  
  
"Right." Irvine stood up and grabbed Selphie's hand. "Then we can get some back up and come back to look for the blonde duo. If they ain't already killed each other." The cowboy smirked at Selphie and tipped his hat with his free hand.  
  
"I just hope they're all right. We haven't had any contact from them, what if they were captured too." Selphie grabbed Irvine's arm and pulled him close, her fear evident.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine. We haven't received any notes telling us of their capture so I doubt they have them. I'm more worried about Squall and Quistis." Irvine pulled the small brunette into a comforting hug and rested his head atop hers.  
  
"Okay." She sniffled slightly obviously holding back tears. Pulling away she put on her best smile, "We have to be strong for all of them."  
  
Irvine nodded and kissed her forehead, "Now let's get going."  
  
As they continued on Selphie got a strange feeling they were being watched. When the feeling had been present for over a half-hour a shadow fell across them from behind. Spinning around she came face to face with a man with long, strawberry blonde hair. He was dressed in a camouflage outfit with two swords at his side and looked relatively normal.  
  
"So have you met her yet?" The man spoke is a deep baritone voice that carried far around the grassy plain.  
  
Selphie cocked her head to the side, "Who?"  
  
"The woman with the dragon. Have you met her yet." He looked at them for a few seconds before holding up a hand. "Your not the SeeDs sent by Garden after all."  
  
"Yes we are. But that woman with the dragon. Who is she?" Selphie was eager to get this solved as soon as possible.  
  
"Mazeru. She's a crazed geneticist who has started some group bent on ruling everything they can. She's been asking about SeeD and Garden for quite some time now. Probably some secret there that she needs to win." The man shuddered slightly at the thought of the woman winning.  
  
"Well you seem to know a lot. How about you come with us?" Selphie held out her hand.  
  
"I suppose if it'll get rid of Mazeru." He took her hand and shook it. A smile slowly spread across his face, "By the way, my name's Hitobito."  
  
As Selphie watched that smile spread across his face she got a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ignored it though and dismissed it as paranoia. After all the enemy of my enemy is my friend.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seifer's POV  
  
Seifer ran a hand through his hair and looked at the blond on the ground next to him. Thanks to the potion his ankle was fixed but no one had really found a complete cure for a common fever. Zell tossed and turned under the thin blanket that was provided in their survival pack. He whimpered, obviously having some sort of nightmare, and Seifer had no clue what to do. Being sensitive was not one of his strong points.  
  
The small blond kicked the blanket off, thrashing wildly. Seifer moved over, grabbing an arm out of the air, and let his hand caress Zell's cheek. Seifer watched as Zell slowly calmed down, human contact must have been a comfort to him.  
  
With one last shudder Zell stilled and Seifer took hold of his hand. The way Zell's damp hair fell across his face and his lips were parted ever so slightly were very alluring. So alluring in fact that Seifer couldn't control himself as he bent down, his lips descending to but an inch above the others.  
  
Seifer let the Zell's warm breath tickle his lips, wanting to kiss the other blond but thinking it wrong at the same time. Stealing a kiss really shouldn't have been so hard, or so Seifer had thought. His damned emotions, on the other hand, had to be difficult.  
  
Suddenly Zell gasped and his eyes began to open. Seifer pulled back at such a speed that most would deem it inhumanly possible. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he stood, turning towards the cave wall.  
  
'Why am I acting like a damned school girl with a crush. I should just take what I want from him and get it over with.' Turning around with a resolution to do just that he was stopped in his tracks.  
  
Zell looked up at Seifer, his bangs falling into his eyes and framing his face, with a slightly confused and pensive look. It took a lot of control for Seifer not to jump Zell. A lot of control. The damn voice in the back of his mind reminding him of everyone waiting for him to screw up.  
  
"Where are we?" Seifer was knocked from his reverie and looked down at the other male.  
  
"Well we were blown off a cliff. You broke your ankle, I dragged you here, and you passed out. And now that your awake we can look for a way up from here." Seifer was losing control and couldn't wait to meet up with the others. Being alone with Zell was really affecting him.  
  
Zell nodded and looked out the cave entrance. "Well I guess we should meet up with the others." Using the wall for support, Zell pushed himself to his feet and took a tentative step backward. His foot gave out and he fell backwards, flailing his arms in an attempt to gain his balance.  
  
Seifer caught him before he hit the ground. Zell glanced up at the scarred blond who just shook his head. Seifer pulled Zell into a standing position and smirked, "So I guess I'll be carrying you, Chicken."  
  
"No way. I'm not some weak little girl who needs some guy to carry her around. I'll walk by myself." Zell grabbed the wall and tried to walk forward wincing in pain and stumbling.  
  
"Fine I won't carry you." Seifer walked in front of Zell and crouched down. "Get on Chicken."  
  
"No"  
  
"We did it all the time when we were little. It's no different. Now GET ON."  
  
"."  
  
"Chicken, get on or else I swear to god I'll knock you out and carry you." Seifer glanced back at Zell who had his lip stuck out in a pout. A very cute pout and a lip he wanted to nip and. He stopped his thoughts before they got out of hand and he got a very embarrassing problem.  
  
"Fine. And stop calling me Chicken." Zell wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck and allowed the taller blonde to pick him up. "Now lets go I'm sure the other's are worried."  
  
Seifer trudged out into the evening sun thinking of the events that had transpired so far that day. It had be a trying and eventful day. Zell suddenly rested his head on Seifer's shoulder and Zell's light breaths blew against the back of Seifer's neck. And the day just kept getting easier and easier for the ex-Sorceress Knight. Really it did.  
  
He really needed some conversation to keep his mind off their close proximity. "So Zell what were you dreaming about that had you so freaked out."  
  
Zell immediately tensed up for a moment and then relaxed just as quick, "Why? Was little Seify worried about me?"  
  
Seifer growled at Matron's old nickname for him and turned his head to try and glare at the blond on his back. "Don't use that nickname ever again. And no I wasn't worried about you, just wondering what had to thrashing around and whining like a sissy."  
  
"I think you really were worried about me. You called me Zell right before I passed out." Zell's grin met Seifer's glare as they suddenly stopped.  
  
Turning his head to the front Seifer took a deep breath. "I was only worried about what the other's would think if we disappeared and I came back with your dead body. They are all just waiting for me to screw up."  
  
Zell seemed to tense on his back, "So your just worried about your own ass huh?" Zell's tone seemed to be hurt and angry. Extremely angry.  
  
"No." And before either of them could register what happened, Zell was in Seifer's arms and their foreheads were pressed together. Throwing caution to the wind Seifer fulfilled one of his biggest desires and kissed him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Sheepishly rubs the back of head.* I just realized yesterday that I had the no anonymous reviews button on. But now that that's gone, (thanx to my sister for showing me my mistake) I hope I'll get some more reviews.  
  
And I hope I get the next chapter out sooner. It'll involve escape attempts, denial, and learning more about the bad guys.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed and please review. Even if it's only a word or two long it'll make me happy. 


End file.
